


is there more love can do?

by fearlesswind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, So much kissing, Spoilers, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/fearlesswind
Summary: “I’m sorry are you sure you-” He whispers brokenly and Byleth pulls him down for another hot searing kiss.because it was the love that you shared, there is no point if it isn't you





	is there more love can do?

Wine, beer and laughter is reigning during the immense celebration. Byleth watches in amusement as Annette wobbles across the dancefloor, a worried Gilbert and Ashe looking after her and snatching wine bottles out of her reach. Mercedes laughs alongside her friend, cheeks dusted pink as she keeps drinking from her own glass, Dedue keeping a watchful eye for her. 

“They are certainly entertaining themselves” Seteth grumbles next to her, still rigid and stressed beyond words. She chuckles, turning to look at Flayn dancing and laughing along with both Hilda and Claude. 

“We just won a war after all” She comments, ignoring the man’s glare at her “Celebrating won’t hurt anyone” 

“I am not opposed to celebrating-” He tenses at the sight of Claude’s and Flayn’s hands joining, leg jumping up and down without a beat “-I just think we have more important matters at hand” 

Byleth sighs, her headache increasing at the thought of all the work that is still piling up for the next few years. Not only as a war hero, but as the new appointed archbishop. 

The moment they found Rhea back in Enbarr, she resigned her post and appointed her as the new leader for the Church of Seiros. Her mind still couldn’t wrap around the fact of it, questions and doubts all coming together to crash against her. 

“Don’t remind me” Byleth sours, taking another sip from her own glass of wine. Seteth turns to her, apology already on the tip of his mouth “It’s nothing Seteth really” 

“Lady Rhea appointed you as the new archbishop because she trusts you” The man sighs, crossing his arms over his chest “She knows you’ll do a great job and you’ll the church into a new era” 

“I’m no leader” 

“May I remind you that the only reason we won this war was thanks to your return?” The words die on her mouth, gaze snapping away from the man “Who knows where would we be if it weren’t for you” 

She sighs again, turning the glass in her hands as her eyes instantly latch onto the new appointed King of Fodlán. Byleth is no stranger to the swarm of butterflies bursting inside her chest, a small blush already appearing over her ears at the sight of the man, but she needed to calm down. 

Dimitri was currently chatting with Sylvain and Ingrid, Felix providing insults and jabs here and there as the four enjoy the rest of the evening. The man had an easy going smile, shoulders still tense and a bit rigid but otherwise content and happy with the celebration raging on. 

Beautiful melodies travel across the room and Byleth swears they go along with the beat of her heart. Her hands feel clammy at the sight of him, still clad in that same black armor and coat. The ring Jeralt gifted her is now in his possession, the silver band glinting against the room’s lights. 

A smile tugs at her lips, the memory of the two of them together at the top of the Goddess Tower lingers in her mind. Byleth still shivers at the touch of his hand against hers, the two of them exchanging rings and a lifelong promise. She twirls the delicate emerald band against her finger, a wave of warmth enveloping her whole.

They promised each other they would wait until things settle down to announce their engagement, at least enough until things settle down in Fódlan. And though she had agreed at first, not being able to openly stare at her fianceé was unnerving. 

_Patience_, she thinks to herself watching as Dimitri laughs and chuckles alongside his friends. 

But damn it’s hard. 

“Ah I see” Seteth softly smiles, and Byleth already regrets sitting with him “You should’ve just mentioned you had other plans in mind” 

“Sothis above help me” She mutters under her breath, knowing the young girl is already laughing at her “There are no other plans” 

“Ah but you are young and so is he!” 

“Please don’t” Her cheeks redden even further at whatever implications the man is coming up with. She turns to look at Dimitri once more only to find him looking back at her. Her heart stops all together, glass almost slipping out of her grasp at the open expression on the man’s eye. 

_Lov _e

So much love is pouring out of his gaze and she feels dizzy with it. 

Fondness and _ so much _ longing. 

The moment Dimitri notices her looking back, his face turns a brilliant shade of pink, spluttering against his drink. Ingrid immediately pats his back, handing him some napkins in exchange. Instead of helping Sylvain promptly turns back, eyes looking in the same direction as his friend. Byleth instantly turns away, ears red and cheeks ablaze. 

“Ah you remind me of me and my late wife” Seteth smiles, and she doesn’t want to continue with this conversation. 

“I need fresh air” She stands from her chair, ignoring the man’s protests. Faintly she can hear Sylvain’s shouts of her name, her face fuming a bright red color. Byleth exits the Reception Hall, the night’s breeze instantly calming her down. She can still hear Sylvain and now Claude calling for her, but she simply ignores them and treks down the path towards the Officer’s Academy. 

Her feet carry her along Garreg Mach, passing by familiar buildings and hallways, her heels softly clinking against the floor’s tiles. Crickets chirp into the night, stars shine high above the sky and illuminate her path. Byleth keeps going, walking down a very familiar hallway. 

She turns right, passing by gardens and countless flowers, and stops right at the Officer’s Academy. Ruble and debri still linger around the hall, a mess from the disuse and the invasion at the monastery five years ago. Byleth carefully steps around the floor, slowly walking down the classroom’s hall. 

First up is the Black Eagles classroom and her heart clenches at the sight of their flag. Edelgard is still quite present during her memory and nightmares. She continues down the path. 

Faintly she sees the black and yellow flag of the Golden Deer, their flag all torn and almost falling to pieces. Before continuing she stops at the center of the hall and carefully threads her fingers over the fabric resting above the door. 

The flag of the Blue Lion’s house sits loud and proudly, a few hems and scratches along its surface. She feels her heart swell, passing her palm over the blue flag. Carefully she turns the classroom’s knob and opens up the door. 

A scent of wood and dust reaches her nose instantly, nostalgia hitting her right in the chest. Byleth steps inside the room, eyes roaming around every spot and mind instantly transporting her to long lingering memories inside her mind. 

Her fingers trace around the desks, the layer of dust coming off after her fingers. Memories pass through her eyes, images of her students five years younger listening to her old lectures. Byleth tries picturing every single one of her students, each one so diligent and attentive to all of her lessons. Her eyes water at the thought. 

“Byleth?” 

Turning she sees Dimitri standing right at the entrance, slowly walking further inside the classroom. Something eases inside of her and smiling she walks over to him, happiness bubbling up, so warm and inviting. The moment he’s within reach, she immediately latches onto his hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

Her fianceé sputters, a red blush spreading over his cheeks as he returns the affection with a small squeeze. A small chuckles slips out of her lips, her own cheeks heating up as well. With only the two of them in the room she can be as close to him as she wants. 

“Hey” She squeezes his hand right back “I didn’t know I was being followed” 

“I-I” He groans, burying his face into his free hand, face reddening once again. She chuckles once again, taking a step closer towards him. Dimitri looks down at her, nervousness still dancing behind his eyes before he carefully draws her even closer. 

Byleth goes in without question, wrapping her free arm around her fianceé’s back and drawing out a sigh of relief. The king relaxes even further, propping up his chin on top of her head, hugging her closer to him. 

“I saw you leaving the Reception Hall and well-I-” He stammers, cheeks surely aflame “I-I wanted to accompany you” 

Laughing she presses even closer to him, already heating up against the cold and forgotten classroom. 

“Your company is always welcome” _ More than you could ever know _ she adds in her mind, closing her eyes and enjoying their small moment together “I’ve missed you” She grumbles against his skin, relishing in the small shivers she leaves behind. 

Dimitri furrows himself deeper into the embrace, softly inhaling her scent and giving their joined hands another squeeze. Her heart hammers against her chest, every movement, touch and caress sending her into overdrive and it’s so dizzying and euphoric all together. Something so foreign and new to her entire being. 

“I believe we’ve been together for the last couple of days” He smiles, dropping a small peck over her forehead “But if it’s any consolation, I’ve missed you too” 

Laughing she furrows deeper into the hug and plants a small kiss on the top of his armor. Her cheeks already hurt from moving, talking and smiling so much for the past couple of days, the emotions too new for her, but she keeps doing it if only to see that fond look over Dimitri’s face when he sees her. 

“You looked quite distressed back at the celebration” The king says, voice laced with a twinge of worry “Was something the matter?” 

“No, no it was fine” She reassures him, inching away from his chest to look up at him. His golden locks shine against the moonlight, soft skin marred with scars almost magical upon the light. The urge to touch, thread and kiss him everywhere is becoming unbearable with each passing second “It was just Seteth reminding me of all the work that needs to be done”

At her small grimace Dimitri laughs, her stress already melting away at the sight of him. 

“Ah forgive me my beloved” He apologizes, lips pulled into a small smile “It seems like we both have our work cut out for us” 

“There’s so much that needs to be done” She sighs hugging her fianceé once again, tone souring at the small thought surfacing her mind “And you’re leaving to Fhirdiad in a few days...” 

Dimitri stills against her, before kissing the top of her head once more. 

“We probably won’t see each other for some time” Byleth gives his hand another small squeeze, trying and failing to leave behind such thoughts. Both of them had work to do, places to see and people to help. They needed to act as the leaders of the country before anymore ruin should occur. She sighs again, dreading her title as archbishop already. 

Her fianceé leans back from their embrace and carefully cradles her cheek against his palm. Byleth melts wordlessly against his touch, face heating up in an instant but craving the contact all the same. 

“Nothing pains me more than to see you worry” Dimitri sighs, slowly rubbing small circles against her cheek. She goes in without complaint, closing her eyes at the soft touch. 

“I know we have new roles to fulfill and Fódlan need us more than ever,” The same thought has been rolling in her mind over and over again, not wanting to stop. But the ache and longing that comes after is almost unbearable. She regrets ever agreeing to wait to marry this man “But I-” 

Her heart stutters against her chest, the butterflies swarming around and threatening to spill out with each word she utters. Dimitri leans in and plants another kiss over her forehead. 

“You deserve so much my beloved. I want to stay by your side for the rest of eternity, but our new roles will prevent us from doing that” He starts, a small frown already taking over his face “You should be with someone who’ll be next to you now and forever. And I understand if you do not wish for us to be...” 

His words trail of and Byleth is already shaking her head, not wanting to even finish that thought. She wants that, she wants to be with him with everything she has. He takes her hand in his and softly presses his lips against it.

“Know that my heart is yours now and forever” 

_Love_

So much love pouring out of every word uttered by him. Byleth feels the same unyielding devotion and affection for this wonderful man standing in front of her. A wide smile breaks through her lips and she instantly throws herself at her fianceé’s arms. 

He stumbles back, legs crashing against one of the old wooden desks as Byleth clings to his shoulders, feet barely touching the floor. Their eyes lock for a second before she closes them as their lips meet one another. 

Dimitri’s arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer against his body. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss even further and tangling her hands over his golden locks. The room spins all around them, emotions high and mighty against her body, but she welcomes them all together. 

Their lips push and pull one after the other, neither one of them breaking connection as they meet again and again. Softly she pulls the ends of his hair, earning a groan from the new king and she melts all together again. 

Air is thin around them and Byleth feels her head spinning out of axis, lungs screaming for oxygen but wanting nothing more than to keep kissing Dimitri for the rest of eternity. Her fianceé pulls back, chest heaving and panting. 

Slowly she opens her eyes, her own heart slamming against her ribcage and breaths slowly puffing out of her lips. She looks up at the king, a soft smile pulling at her lips. 

Dimitri’s lips are rosy and glassed over, a beautiful red blush adorning his pale cheeks and hair disheveled all around like a wild lion’s mane. His gaze is focused solely on her, eye dropping occasionally to look down at her lips. 

Byleth feels the edge of one of the discarded desks at her back, and she hops over the surface without question. The king’s face reddens all over, hands hesitating as he slowly leans in and settles them over her hips. Once more she wounds her arms around his shoulders, her legs slightly part to press him closer against her. 

He splutters, slightly shaking at the contact between the two of them. She feels shivers going up and down his skin as she carefully traces her fingers over his back. 

“I’m sorry are you sure you-” He whispers brokenly and Byleth pulls him down for another hot searing kiss. 

A fire burns inside of her, scalding and ever lasting as their lips meet again and again, an unbearable urge pulling them together. Byleth sighs into the contact, her hands pressing against her fianceé’s armor as he tightens his hold across her waist. Her blouse slightly rises up and up and her exposed back meets Dimitri’s tentative fingers.

She arches against his hold, wanting nothing more than to discard their clothes and freely touch each other, but she holds back. Her mouth slowly parts, the pleasure building with each kiss and stroke of their lips together. Dimitri grows confident with each second that ticks by and slowly traces his fingers under her shirt. 

Byleth lets out an undignified sound from her mouth, something completely foreign to her and her face turns a brilliant red. The man above her stills and slowly pulls away from their kiss. She keeps her hands on him, panting and heaving. She wants nothing more than to pull him back down to her. 

“Dimitri” The name tumbles out of her mouth as she feels his hands still beside her. Her fianceé doesn’t waste any moment and surges down once again, lips moving to kiss down her neck. 

She shivers, fingers dancing across his back and hair, slightly pulling the ends. Dimitri groans against her neck and promptly latches onto it, teeth slightly grazing her skin. Another sound is ripped from her throat, way louder and intoxicating and she feels something building inside of her being. 

“Dimitri, Dimitri” Byleth chants his name over and over again as the man carefully parts from her neck. She pants, body still high with emotion as her fingers slightly shake against her fianceé’s neck. For a moment she closes her eyes, breathing in and out, trying to calm down her stuttering heart. 

“Byleth?” Concern spills from Dimitri’s words, a small frown appearing over his features. She opens her eyes and wounds her right hand to cup his cheek into her hold. 

“Did that answer your question?” Byleth smiles, softly massaging his skin against her palm. Carefully she traces his eyepatch with her left hand, fingers splaying over it. The man shudders against the touch, tensing against the touch. She closes the distance and pecks him right on the jaw “I want you Dimitri” 

Dimitri doesn’t hesitate to drop another kiss to her lips. 

“I want you too” He whispers, words dancing across her skin and tingling her ears “So much” 

Smiling she carefully traces over the leather piece once again, searching for any discomfort or negation inside Dimitri’s gaze. His fingers shake beside him, nerves spiraling out of his body, but he keeps still. Byleth cradles his face and very carefully leans closer. 

“There’s no need to fret for something that’s already been done my beloved” He tells her, drawing small circles across her waist “Do not worry about me” 

“I always worry about you” She replies, eyes never straying from his eyepatch. 

Pain and guilt latches onto her own heart, questions ringing over her mind from one side to the other. She quelled them down, paying them no heed as she traced the piece over and over again. _ I’ll never let this happen to you again _, she vows to herself and carefully pulls Dimitri to her eye level. 

The man goes without question and once there, Byleth leans in and softly kisses the leather. 

_I swear it. _

Dimitri begins shaking and she pulls back immediately. She pushed the boundaries too hard, too fast for him as worry bubbles up inside of her. Instead he clings, keeping her close and their breaths mingling with each other. And finally she sees the wet tracks slowly dappening his cheeks. 

“Dimitri?” She calls out to him, worry and concern already taking over. The new king shakes his head, softly laughing as he quickly wipes his tears away. 

“I just-” He clears his throat, sniffing for a moment “I love you so much”

Before she could even respond he pulls her into a hug, nestling his face over her neck and breathing her in. Byleth winds her arms around his back, feeling his erratic heartbeat underneath all of that sturdy armor. 

“I love you too” She whispers, small chuckles escaping her lips at the small squeeze he gives her.

Her fianceé pulls back to look at her, eyes locking with each other and once again they’re drawn back in. Lips almost touching until there’s a thunderous crash against the floor and they instantly part away, too stunned to move. 

Sprawled on the floor are Sylvain, Annette and Hilda, the rest of the Blue Lion house and Claude crowding the entrance.

“Hey Teach you never taught me _ those _ kinds of lessons. What gives?” The Golden Deer leader says with a smirk. 

Her cheeks go up in flames. 

“Oh dear” Mercedes giggles into her hand, Ashe peeking around her only to end up with a reddened face as well. 

“I told you they were hogging each other! Pay up Felix!” Sylvain chants from the floor, looking back at them with a cheeky smile. Byleth instantly stands up from the desk, knees slightly wobbling. Dimitri is instantly next to her, carefully taking her hand in his, cheeks dusted pink as well. 

“Who knew you had it in you boar” Felix chastises them, voice devoid of any sort of anger or resentment. If Byleth knew better it would be something akin to happiness. 

“I’ve tried to stop them professor, I swear I-” Ingrid insists somewhere at the entrance, hair disheveled along with Dedue who looks very distraught as well. 

“You liar! You wanted to know as much as we did!” Hilda exclaims, Annette nodding along side her. 

“You even instigated that his Highness went looking for the professor to her chambers after she left the room!” The mage exclaims, words slightly slurring together and dusting herself off the floor with the help of both Felix and Ashe. 

“I-I didn’t do such a thing!” The pegasus knight yells, a red blush dusting her cheeks “You were the ones ushering us to go follow the two of them!” 

“How can we not?!” Sylvain stands from the floor, cheeky grin and mischief written all over his face, “We’ve been waiting for these two to get together since back at the academy! Dimitri even-!”

“Sylvain!” Dimitri splutters, visibly shaken to the core, a mighty red blush overtaking his face “Don’t say another word, before I-!”

He stops all together, the sight of their joined hands still shaking him to the very core. Byleth feels her lips pull up into a smile, blush still on her cheeks as she moves closer to Dimitri, their shoulders touching against each other. 

The new king gives their hands a small squeeze, eye solely focused on her. Giddiness and a massive amount of happiness is eating her from the inside, but for once she could care less about it. Emotions clearly displayed on her face she turns to her students once more. 

“We are engaged” 

Excited shrieks from her students echo through the hall, her cheeks hurting from all that smiling. She turns to Dimitri, relishing in the mighty and embarrassed blush on his face and quickly stands on her tiptoes to plant another kiss on his cheeks. 

More cheers and shrieks fill her ears, but she’s captivated solely on her fianceé’s loving smile. 

So much for secrecy. 

**Author's Note:**

> another one shot for the blue lions! haha im still stacked up with ideas and prompts and this one was no exception. this was based on the following prompt: "when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more" so yeah there u go! 
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com) if you want to hear me ramble more about anything and other stuff. hope you have a great day!
> 
> ps. this title of this fic was also inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQ94zflNqn4) if you want to check it out!


End file.
